This invention generally relates to information retrieval systems. More specifically, this invention relates to a system and method for storing large volumes of technical information in a manner that provides the ability to easily access and flexibly use the information.
Some occupations require the use of large amounts of technical information. The service industry of consumer electronics is one example. In that case, the traditional manner of providing technical information to a service technician is through a printed service manual. Providing such information through printed service manuals, however, has many drawbacks, including that manuals are expensive to print, mail, store and update. Moreover, as technology advances and consumer electronics products become more complex, it becomes increasingly difficult to provide printed manuals that are accurate, adequately informative and useful to a technician. In particular, it becomes increasingly difficult to provide printed manuals that are not significantly encumbered by the complexity and volume of information provided. Indeed, these drawbacks tend to become more problematic as the number of products, and therefore manuals, increases.
With advances in electronics technology, the service industry faces another difficulty: the increasing complexity of consumer electronics products makes repairs more difficult and often more expensive, such that product replacement can be more economic than repair. Accordingly, service technicians generally are compelled to work more efficiently and at lower rates. However, that effort can be impeded by the complexity and size of printed service manuals. Accordingly, there is a need in the service industry for provision of technical information in such a manner that will speed up and facilitate the repair process.